Tilt towers are typically provided for use with antennas, for example, in positive train control (PCT) towers. These tilt towers typically include a foundation engaging a mast and swing tube, the mast and swing tube connected by an axle. One such tilt tower may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/473,848, filed May 17, 2012, published Nov. 22, 2012, which application is incorporated by reference herein. One end of the swing tube is normally attached near to the mast the ground and the second end of the swing tube extends well past the removed end of the mast and has an antenna assembly on the removed end thereof. When servicing of the antenna is required, the near end of the swing tube may be released where it fastens to the mast close to the ground and, with a rope on the antenna end of the swing tube, it can be rotated down to ground level for servicing.
Typically masts have a flange which engages four bolts set into a ground embedded precast concrete mass. At an assembly site, a backhoe is used to dig out the soil and the precast concrete foundation is placed in the excavated area. The precast foundation may include an access channel for receiving the coax assembly from the bottom of the mast. A trench may be dug out adjacent the precast mass and the coax assembly, entrained through the precast, may be laid in the trench, typically in conduit, to an equipment or signal bungalow nearby. The coax assembly is engaged to equipment in the signal bungalow in ways known in the art.